La Dernière Guerre
by MoonlightBD
Summary: Qui aurait cru que l'Humanité finirait réellement par s'autodétruire ? Qui pensait que sur les ruines de l'Humanité les derniers hommes et femmes continueraient à se battre pour diverses raisons ? Nous vivons dans un monde de ruines, où tuer est primordial et survivre secondaire.
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que c'est parti d'un délire sur twitter et donc voila j'ai pondu ça. (Cot cot) Ce n'est que le début d'un truc perché très long à base de ship twitter et d'une bonne dose de n'importe nwak avec des vidéastes! (moi non plus jsp)

* * *

Prologue : Le commencement

Qui aurait pu croire que ça dégénèrerait ainsi ? Qui aurait pu penser que tout finirait par s'autodétruire ? Personne.

On ne le prenait pas au sérieux. On pensait en rire. Au début du moins. Hélas, il ne nous reste plus que ça maintenant. Je pense que c'est notre seule raison de vivre. Se battre en l'honneur d'une cause perdue. En réalité, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se bat.

Mais lisez ce récit, que j'essayerais de faire moins brouillon. Sachez, que si vous trouvez ces écrits, alors l'humanité a perduré.

Parce qu'elle semblait s'éteindre.

Enfin, il est temps que je commence réellement mon récit.

Il fut un temps où l'humanité était prospère. Les pays se développait rapidement, l'économie allait assez bien. Puis il y a eu la guerre. La « Fin » comme on l'appelle. La folie des hommes a eu raison de la paix. Les états, je ne sais plus leurs noms, se livrèrent une guerre aux bombes atomiques et autres armes que la nature humaine se plaît à inventer. Je ne sais rien de cette période et ne peut hélas plus vous éclairer. Je fais partie des derniers. La dernière génération à être venue au monde. Pour le moment et à ma connaissance en tout cas. Ce temps de prospérité est donc révolu, et sur les ruines de notre planète des clans se livrent une guerre sans merci. Je suis née dans un clan, j'y suis restée sans le choisir et je me bats contre les autres pour des raisons qui me restent bien obscures et floues.

Ils n'ont pas vraiment de noms ces clans, ceux du chef parfois mais plus de leurs régions. Leurs localisations donnent souvent le nom aux clans.

« Ceux du Centre » « Celui de l'Ouest » et j'en passe.

En décrivant ces clans je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur en pensant que des familles ont été séparé, des amis, des frères et des soeurs. L'Humanité, au lieu de se reconstruire s'est encore plus divisée…

Maintenant laissez moi vous conter l'histoire de ce que l'on nomme « La Dernière Guerre » .

* * *

Hey, déso pas déso mais c'est super court pour un prologue. Vraiment navrée. J'aurais voulus plus expliquer mais je pense que vous avez saisi l'idée du : le passé n'est pas important, concentrons nous sur le présent et le futur.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait plaisir. ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sun

Hey! Nouveau chapitre sur un des personnage principal de l'histoire! Ma bien aimée Sun! Bon, comme je l'ai dis l'histoire est parti d'une guéguerre sur twitter xD Donc la choupette Sun c'est SunWings_Ffn sur twitwi

Ah et je remercie d'avance la soyeuse personne anonyme qui m'a annoncé qu'elle faisait un fan art! Petite personne soyeuse viens me retrouver sur Twitter MoonLightBD keur :3

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sun

Ils étaient beaucoup, entassés, serrés, dans ce hangar puant, cherchant à se protéger de la pluie. Personne ne voulait sortir dans le clan des « Lacs Verts ». C'était la saison des pluies acides dans cette région de la ville d'Internet. La chaleur de l'été faisait remonter les gouttes d'eau polluées et brûlantes des lacs près des centrales nucléaires abandonnées aux forces de la nature.

Ce fut donc dans ce hangar que le clan des « Lacs Verts » était réuni et attendait avec impatience. Leur chef, Sam, un grand roux, tournait en rond devant une porte en fer d'où s'échappait des hurlements de douleurs. Il était anxieux, se mordillant inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, il faisait les cents pas. La chaleur ambiante ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, une femme sortie en trombe de la pièce hurlante et s'approcha doucement du rouquin qui s'était déjà relevé d'un bond. Elle tenait dans ses mains un linge emmailloté, elle le donna à Sam qui le prit précautionneusement, comme si il tenait là, dans ses mains, la chose la plus précieuse qui soit.

\- C'est une fille. murmura la sage femme.

Le chef, encore sous le choc, affichait un sourire béat face au fruit de son amour. Il sourit au nouveau-né qui émit un gazouillement.

Sam brandit la petite face à la foule huant.

* * *

 _La nouvelle génération était née, ma génération, la maudite._

* * *

\- Comment va-t-on l'appeler Sam ? demanda Jane, sa compagne.

Le rouquin posa l'enfant sur le sein de sa mère se reposant après son dur labeur. Un rayon de soleil se faufila par la fenêtre brisée de la pièce pour venir déposer une douce et bénite chaleur, après des semaines de pluies, sur le visage du nourrisson. Celle-ci gazouilla en remuant un peu dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Sun, dit simplement le meneur, Nous l'appellerons Sun.

Heureuse, Jane passa sa main sur le dos de son enfant avant de se stopper. Elle jeta un regard effrayé à son compagnon avant de murmurer faiblement son prénom. Sam se retourna, il s'approcha de l'enfant et esquissa le même geste que Jane. Il eut la même réaction que sa chère et tendre. Il prit Sun dans ses bras, beaucoup moins délicatement que la première fois, décrochant une plainte au nourrisson. Il enleva le linge recouvrant l'enfant et vit deux excroissances noires sortirent des ses omoplates.

Ils vivaient à côté de lieu extrêmement pollué, ils savaient que ce n'était pas sans risques. Les malformations et les mutations génétiques étaient légion dans la zone des lacs verts.

Il fallait s'y résoudre. L'enfant n'atteindrait certainement pas l'âge adulte.

Cependant, à leur grand étonnement, l'enfant grandit normalement, ses excroissance avec elle. Au fil des ans, ces mêmes anomalies prirent plus la forme d'ailes. La jeune Sun s'évertuait à les cacher, les autres enfants, étant nés peu après elle, n'en ayant pas elle avait l'impression d'être une anomalie. Une aberration. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

* * *

\- Sam ! Sam ! hurla la jeune Moon en entrant dans le Q.G en portant la jeune Sun inconsciente.

\- Sam ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau dans le hangar déserté par le clan en quête de nourriture.

Le meneur sortit en courant de son bureau, inquiet par le hurlement de la jeune fille. Il se retrouva face à Moon, ruisselante de larmes en portant son amie aux ailes visiblement brisées. Sam prit délicatement son enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en faisant signe à la jeune fille de le suivre.

Il déposa Sun sur un lit et examina ses ailes, âgée de quinze ans à présent, celles-ci mesuraient environ un mètre cinquante d'envergure.

\- Je…, commença Moon en sanglotant, On était en haut de l'immeuble quand… Quand… Elle voulait prouver aux autres que… Que… Qu'elle n'était pas un monstre… Je suis désolée Sam! J'aurais dû l'en empêcher !

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais se mit à pleurer plus fort, Sun était sa seule amie. Les deux jeunes filles se soutenaient mutuellement face aux moqueries dues à leurs anomalies respectives. À cause de la taille de ses ailes, il lui était impossible de les cacher. Quant à Moon, elle subissait des moqueries à cause des ses canines surdéveloppées et de sa faible voire très faible ossature.

\- Moon. Si elle ne se réveille pas, je te tiendrais pour responsable. Pars maintenant.

La jeune fille, en pleurs, sortit en courant de la pièce. Moon savait que ses parents la puniraient…

* * *

 _C'était il y a si longtemps…_

* * *

Le dernier jour du printemps de son 17ème anniversaire fut marqué par les larmes, le sang et les balles.

 _Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils sont venus. Pourquoi ils.. les ont tous tués… Je n'étais pas là._

\- Papa ! Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria la jeune femme alors que son père fermait la porte de son bureau.

\- Sun, dit il l'air grave, Ces gens font partis d'un autre clan. Ils sont venus nous tuer. Il faut… Il faut que tu t'en ailles… finit-il en soupirant.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous abandonner maman et toi !

Sam sortit un revolver de sa poche et le tendit à sa fille qui battit négativement des ailes.

\- Fuis. dit le meneur en le posant dans la main de Sun. Utilise tes ailes. Vole, trouve toi de quoi manger. Va dans le centre, le clan qui y vit est un ami du notre, ils t'accepteront. Ne tue que en dernier recours ! Tu me le promets Sun ?

\- Je… Je te le promets père. dit elle en baissant les yeux sur l'arme.

La jeune femme commença à s'en aller vers l'escalier de secours menant au toit lorsqu'elle se retourna, prise d'un doute, vers son père.

\- Père, où se trouve Moon ?

Il ne dit rien.

\- Pars.

Frappée par le ton froid de son père, la jeune Sun ne demanda pas son reste et prit ses jambes à son cou. À peine avait-elle gravi une vingtaine de marche que le bruit des balles siffla. Elle dût s'arrêter. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se remit à gravir les marches mais la voix de sa mère hurlant le prénom de son compagnon lui glaça le sang.

\- Tuez la ! hurla une voix en bas.

Sun dût cette fois s'asseoir. Les balles sifflèrent à nouveau, elle savait que, jamais plus elle ne reverrait ses parents. Ils étaient morts à présent. Assise seule sur les marches froide du vieil escaliers, écoutant le bruit des meubles se brisant, des corps trainés dans la poussière, Sun pleurait silencieusement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Montez là-haut! Leur monstre de fille doit s'y trouver !

La jeune femme se releva chancelante et reprit sa course effrénée.

Elle les entendait monter à sa poursuite.

Les meurtriers de son clan.

Arrivée sur la toit, un doute immense la saisit, la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de s'envoler, elle avait passé des mois sur un lit, les ailes en morceaux. Est ce que ses ailes supporteraient son poids ? Est ce qu'elles étaient assez forte ?

Lorsque les meurtriers arrivèrent à leur tour sur le toit son doute se dissipa.

\- Retourne toi !

Elle hésita, sa chute s'annonçait mortelle. Sun commença à se tourner légèrement lorsque l'un des tueurs rajouta :

\- Sale monstre !

Elle sourit, fit face au vide sous ses pieds, écarta les bras et se laissa tomber.

* * *

Alors? Comment vous trouver ? N'hésitez pas à laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir ;) :3

Keur sur vous et à bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 2 : Après le carnage

**Salut à tous et bienvenu dans ce deuxième chapitre! Navrée du retard mais j'ai eu des examens potentiellement importants lel alors j'ai dû réviser. J'ai eu pour tout vous dire, de la peine à me rappeler comment tout s'était passé donc si c'est compliqué pour vous n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous voulez un résumé de ce qui s'est passé au chapitre précédent ça me va.**

 **N'hésitez pas à partager c'est cool pour moi et ça signifie que ça vous plaît!**

 **Keur**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Après le carnage, viennent les tueurs

Le jeune homme s'avançait lentement au milieu des corps sans vie et criblés de balles. Cigarette aux lèvres, il s'assit sur les marches menant au bureau et contempla longuement son oeuvre. Le clan pacifique des Lacs Verts n'était plus. Tout n'était que rouge dans ce vieil hangar aux murs décrépis. L'odeur âcre du sang venait se mêler à celle de la poudre et emplissait les poumons du spectateur d'une ardeur nouvelle. Il sourit, un sourire dément s'étira sur son visage si jeune. L'homme se leva, tenta vainement de recoiffer ses cheveux noir avant d'entrer dans le Q.G du défunt Sam. Ses hommes s'affairaient à fouiller la pièce, retourner les meubles et sortir des tas de babioles sans valeurs à leurs yeux. Sam gisait sur le sol aux côtés de sa compagne, face contre terre, les yeux encore ouverts. Le jeune noiraud s'accroupit à leurs côtés et épousseta les habits recouverts de poussière du mort.

\- Sam… J'espère que tu n'as pas trop trop souffert. murmura-t-il.

Son sourire grandit et il s'assit sur le sol dur et froid en tapotant le dos de son ennemi.

\- C'est vrai, un homme aussi bon et gentil que toi… Ne méritait pas de vivre ! Vois-tu, j'ai décidé d'être bon avec toi… Et donc de te soustraire à ce monde ! Oui je sais, il mis une main sur son coeur, Je suis trop bon. Ne me remercie pas voyons !

Un homme armé l'interrompit dans sa crise de dédoublement de personnalité pour se planter face à lui au garde-à-vous.

\- Chef ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Vous avez trouvé sa fille ? demanda le jeune homme en se relevant.

\- Oui et… commença difficilement le soldat.

\- Et…? demanda d'une voix suave son supérieur en se rapprochant de lui tel un fauve attiré par sa proie.

\- Elle a sauté du toit Charlie… Heu… Chef !

Le soldat resta au garde-à-vous, il avala difficilement sa salive, Charlie lui tournant autour comme un lion prêt à bondir sur sa victime esseulée.

\- Sauté ? reprit-il calmement.

\- Oui, on était sur le toit et elle a sauté et…

\- Et elle s'est envolée ! s'exclama le jeune homme en s'écartant de lui pour imiter un oiseau.

\- Je… Oui chef. finit par dire le pion, troublé par le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Le noiraud se stoppa net, il se tourna lentement vers son soldat, tira une bouffée de nicotine.

\- Tu sais que je devrais te punir pour l'avoir poursuivie, traquée, et menacée ? On ne menace pas la fille d'un mort, qui plus est fut un grand chef.

Charlie s'approcha de lui et le prit violemment à la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur de la pièce, lui arrachant un râle de désagrément.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un monstre Charlie ! s'écria le jeune soldat pour se défendre.

Son supérieur le relâcha légèrement, surpris, enfin presque, que l'on tienne de tels propos. Il prit sa cigarette et la regarda attentivement tout en souriant sadiquement, ce qui fit perler une goutte de peur dans le dos du soldat.

\- Un… Monstre ? demanda placidement Charlie en regardant toujours le bout brûlant de sa cigarette.

\- Je….

\- Un monstre ! cria-t-il en resserrant sa main autour de la gorge du soldat. Le jeune homme enfonça violemment sa cigarette, ainsi que l'entier de son pouce dans l'oeil du jeune homme, lui arrachant un long hurlement de douleur. Charlie le relâcha, le laissant s'effondrer au sol, l'oeil en sang.

Charlie essuya sa main pleine de sang sur son vieux pantalon, puis il partit en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

 **Désolée de t'interrompre encore une fois lecteur mais pourrais-tu laisser une review? C'est sympa merci 3 (je te papouilles)**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Fou, la Pirate, et

**Je suis vraiment désolé de cette attente, j'ai pas eu le courage de la continuer mais maintenant je me la fixe comme objectif ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture, et vous savez quoi ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment tout ça va se finir et je trouve ça vraiment excitant!**

 **Donc dans ce chapitre nous avons : MadCalypso, Emeraude, Sun, François Theurel, Elan du Lac, et quelqu'un d'inconnuuu...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le fou, la Pirate et les Fossoyeurs**

Mad et Emeraude marchaient sans bruit dans les ruines du quartier de Wattpad. Un quartier où les bâtiments possédaient tous des couleurs chaudes telles que le rouge, l'orange, le jaune. Les rafales de vent soulevant le sable rendaient le lieu encore plus hostile et donnait encore moins envie de s'y aventurer. Emeraude avait longtemps supposés que c'était les Archiveurs qui avaient repeint les ruines ainsi, donnant un peu d'espoir dans le paysage désertique et hostile. Mad restait silencieux, goûtant au silence mortelle de ce quartier, autrefois le sien. Les deux jeunes gens étaient ce que l'on appelait des Solitaires, des personnes sans famille, sans clans, sans attaches, souvent difformes, malades que les proches rejetaient et reniaient. Oui, triste monde que le notre.

Mais Mad et Émeraude semblaient pourtant bien être en forme, si ils se retrouvaient seuls aujourd'hui entre ces bâtiments recouverts d'écrits c'était uniquement par choix. Enfin, pas vraiment, Mad avait été exilé de son clan pour incendie volontaire sur une personne. Émeraude, quant à elle, ne supportait plus d'être opprimée par ses supérieurs, de plus que le meneur de son ancien clan, le clan de l'Est, lui faisait un peu trop la cour. La famille de la jeune blonde fut autrefois puissante et imposante, surnommée à cause de leurs méfaits, les Pirates, dont Émeraude en gardait le pseudonyme, avait été décimée lorsque la jeune femme n'était âgée que de cinq ans.

Ils montèrent leur campement à l'abri du vent, sous un mur à moitié abattu par le temps. Les murs étaient toujours recouverts des mots, des phrases, des récits que les habitants ont écrit dessus, parfois rapidement, parfois lentement et réfléchis.

\- Regarde ça Mad. dit la jeune Pirate en pointant du doigt le mur de leur abris où se trouvait gravé un récit assez court.

\- Mmmh ? maugréa le blasé susnommé.

\- Regarde je te dis ! commença à s'énerver la plus jeune.

Le pyromane accepta de se traîner jusqu'au mur pointé par son amie. Les premiers mots l'intriguèrent tant que le blasé se redressa pour pouvoir mieux les lire.

« Ici, je suis enfin libre, libre. Après des années de souffrance… Je les ai tués, les deux, mes propres parents. J'en ris ! J'écris ces mots en riant à gorge déployée ! Dans ces vestiges de l'écriture j'en ris ! Mon rire résonne contre les parois mortes de ce quartier…

Ils l'ont mérité, après tout ça… Ils m'ont transformée en monstre, je ne suis plus qu'un monstre buveur de sang à présent et par leur faute… Celui… Celui qui leur a demandé de me faire ça est mort, quel dommage, j'aurais voulu le tuer moi-même, de mes propres mains de monstre ! Lui… Sam… J'ai tant soif de sang… Du sang, oui. Je suis un monstre. »

Il y eu un long silence, Mad se retourna vers son amie qui paraissait inquiète.

\- Bah, ça a dû être écrit il y longtemps. lâcha le jeune homme en se traînant à nouveau vers sa couche.

\- Non, c'est récent. murmura Émeraude en passant sa main sur l'écrit. Il y même de la limaille venant certainement de l'objet ayant aidé à écrire ce texte. continua-t-elle

\- Va dormir Émeraude. dit froidement l'aîné, déjà emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

\- Mais, il faudrait que l'un de nous deux reste debout pour…

\- Va dormir ! s'exclama son ami en la coupant.

La plus jeune obéit, inquiète et choquée par le ton inhabituel de son ami. La Pirate se glissa dans sa couche et s'endormit rapidement. Contrairement à Mad qui resta encore longtemps éveillé, inquiet, si il y avait encore cette personne, que faire ? Cet inconnu semblait fou à lier, et pourtant son récit était construit, enfin presque. Ce n'était pas écrit rageusement et à la va-vite, non, ça avait été rédigé soigneusement, lentement. Fou, oui, mais également calme. Quel parfait oxymore! Ne put s'empêcher de penser Mad. Mais des frissons parcoururent son corps entier, cet inconnu, quel qu'il soit, était dangereux, fou mais terriblement réfléchi.

Alors que le jeune homme commençait à s'endormir, il entendit un bruit sourd, se répercutant sur les parois détruites du quartiers.

« Qui peut bien être ici ? » s'interrogea-t-il intérieurement, encore plus inquiet.

Le quartier du Nord d'Internet, où se trouvait le quartier de Wattpad, était désert depuis presque un siècle, tout n'était que désert et chaleur. Rares étaient les téméraires osant s'y aventurer, la température grimpait rapidement très haut, la nourriture était rare, et l'eau presque inexistante.

Il y avait une rumeur, une rumeur terrible qui circulait dans les zones sud, est et ouest d'Internet, que ce quartier soit habités par des mangeurs de chaires.

Personne ne savait réellement si cela était vrai ou faux, mais cette légende persistait, des personnes qui auraient perdu toutes morales, toute conscience, seraient en train d'errer dans ce désert.

On les apparentait à des « zombies », un vieux mot retrouvé dans le quartier Est d'Internet, un site nommé FF mais tous avaient oublié ce que signifiait ces initiales.

Le bruit se répéta, ressemblant fortement à du métal raclant un mur, frappant contre. Ce qui permit à Mad de se rassurer, les « Zombies » ne savaient pas utiliser un quelconque outils, mais ce raffut réveilla la plus jeune des deux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Mad ? interrogea la pirate.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'aîné, Mais chut, pas un bruit.

Ils se turent, tendant l'oreille à l'affut du moindre nouveau bruit suspect, prêts à empoigner leurs armes respectives au cas où.

Le silence vint, pesant, lourd.

Puis il fut brisé par un nouveau bruit, des voix, inconnues, se rapprochant de leur position. Ni une ni deux, ils empoignèrent leurs armes et se levèrent d'un bond, tout sens aux aguets. Émeraude, tenant son épée, véritable relique de sa famille, transmise de mère en fille, surnommée Devushka, elle passait à travers les os comme du beurre.

Mad dégaina son vieux Beretta, un peu rouillé mais terriblement meurtrier entre ses mains, surtout les siennes.

Les voix se rapprochèrent, une voix d'homme et celle d'une femme parvint donc à leurs oreilles.

\- Il y a personne ici, tu t'es trompé François… dit mollement l'inconnue.

\- Non, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu des voix venant de par ici… répondit le susnommé François.

\- T'as dû rêver… Personne ne s'aventure ici, à part nous.

Mad et Émeraude retinrent leurs souffles et se plaquèrent contre la paroi en béton, armes en main.

\- Tu vois ? enchaîna la femme, Il n'y a pers-

François l'interrompit et murmura en pointant la fumée dégagée par le foyer des deux Solitaires qui s'envolait par dessus le morceau de béton les cachant.

\- Regarde, il y a quelqu'un…

Les deux fugitifs se plaquèrent encore plus contre la paroi en les entendant se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Montrez-vous ! clama l'inconnue.

Mais aucun des deux ne répondit, serrant leurs armes fortement à s'en blanchir les phalanges, respirant à peine, l'adrénaline se frayant un chemin à travers leurs membres, ils se turent. Les deux inconnus, prirent d'assaut le camp des deux côtés, à coups de…pelles ?

Mad esquiva le coup et brandit son arme entre les deux yeux de l'homme, qui lâcha son arme. Quant à Émeraude, elle coupa le manche de celle de l'inconnue, avant de se stopper net tout comme son ami.

\- Sérieusement ? demandèrent ils en coeur, en baissant leurs armes, Des pelles ?

Les nouveaux venus se regardèrent, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nan mais attends, tu voulais nous attaquer avec des pelles ? demanda Mad en rangeant son arme.

L'homme du nom de François passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, soupirant fortement, il est vrai qu'ils auraient pu se procurer mieux. La femme jeta rageusement le reste de son « arme » par terre en murmurant des insultes inaudibles.

\- Bon, continua François sans se préoccuper des faits et gestes de son amie, Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

\- On est des Solitaires, rassurez-vous, on ne vient pas voler vos réserves si c'est ce qui vous inquiètes. entreprit d'expliquer la jeune pirate.

\- Je m'appelle Mad, et voici Émeraude, nous sommes juste de passage. continua son ami.

Les deux inconnus s'interrogèrent du regard avant d'hocher la tête d'un commun accord.

\- Je suis François, et voici Elan, nous sommes les Fossoyeurs. informa le noiraud en tendant sa main à Mad.

Un frisson le parcourut, il avait déjà entendu parler de ce groupe restreint, peu influent, mais aves des moyens terribles. Ils tenaient leur nom du simple fait qu'ils avaient pour coutume d'enterrer leurs victimes de telle façon à ce que la tête ressorte. Tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler de leurs méfaits, les décrivants comme des personnes sans foi ni loi, tuant pour le plaisir.

Mais le jeune homme, aux cheveux rouges, fit abstraction des rumeurs et empoigna la main du dit Fossoyeur.

\- Enchanté.

Ce fut, sans le savoir, qu'un pacte fut scellé, un pacte de la part du Destin, terriblement mortel.

* * *

Sun marchait péniblement vers le centre, elle n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Les larmes avaient laissés des sillons rouges sur ses joues pâles, creusant légèrement sa peau marquées, laissant une marque de l'épisode sanglant s'étant déroulé peu avant. Elle était un peu perdue, la jeune fille ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin de son camp. Sun savait cependant qu'il fallait qu'elle passe par l'ancien réseau souterrain, abandonné et tombant en ruine, occupé par le groupe des Archiveurs. Une petite bande qui s'amusait à repeindre les ruines, de façon diverses et variées, ils représentaient parfois des scènes de guerre entre clans, parfois des paysages d'un autre monde qui fut autrefois celui-là.

La lune brillait, véritable spectatrice de tout ce qui se passait sur cette planète, les nuages verts chargés de poussières toxiques venant de la zone Sud où se trouvait les Lacs Verts, voilaient cet astre calme et placide.

La jeune femme entendit des pas, elle se stoppa net, appelant faiblement à l'aide. Mais personne ne vint où ne réagit, le calme s'installe de nouveau, et elle reprit sa route vers l'ancien réseau de tramway.

Sun descendit lentement un tas de gravas menant sur les anciennes voies ferroviaires, la pénombre se refermait lentement sur la jeune femme. Ses yeux ne virent bientôt plus rien, et paniquant, elle se plaqua contre le mur froid et humide du tramway, se laissa glisser contre, haletante. Elle était perdue, seule, triste et en colère, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sanglotant légèrement.

\- Oh, regardez qui voilà, une pauvre âme en peine… murmura une voix rieuse qui se répercuta sur les parois du tunnel sombre.

\- Qui est là ?! s'écria Sun en se relevant d'un bond.

Un sourire étincelant apparu au plafond, une silhouette agile descendit lentement le mur, tel un lézard, pour s'arrêter sur la voie, elle fit claquer son briquet et enflamma une torche.

\- Avec ceci tu devrais pouvoir trouver ton chemin, voyageuse.

À la lumière des flammes, Sun put enfin voir à qui elle avait à faire. Une jeune personne, aux cheveux courts et rouges, elle souriait, un sourire presque dément, indescriptible, et des yeux rouges écarlates.

\- Qui…qui êtes-vous ? bredouilla la jeune Sun.

\- Oh, mon nom n'a que peu d'importance voyageuse… l'inconnu.e s'avança vers le quai où reposait la jeune fille et y sauta élégamment, Où tu vas, ça c'est plus important très chère.

Sun tenta d'articuler quelques mots tout en découvrant l'étrange personnage à qui elle faisait face. Vêtu.e d'un habit s'apparentant à un costard, certes un peu déchiré et tâché, portant des gants noir ainsi que des souliers vernis, également tachés et troués, s'appuyant sur une canne, mais ce qui troubla le plus la jeune fille fut le chapeau haut-de-forme que l'inconnu.e remit sur sa tête. Ses lèvres étaient peintes de rouge, le même que ses yeux, et Sun remarqua que ses canines étaient longues, pointues, déroutantes.

\- Que… Me… Voulez-vous ? demanda la jeune fille en s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

\- Rien du tout voyons ! Ce n'est pas mon genre très chère, mais veuillez prendre cette torche et suivre la voie dans la direction que pointe ma main.

\- Votre… main ?

L'étrange personnage remarqua alors qu'il ne pointait rien, il rit et pointa la torche vers la direction du Centre.

\- Continuez tout droit ma chère, ne tournez ni à gauche ni à droite, restez sur cette voie et vous arriverez chez les Archiveurs, ils vous donneront à manger je ne m'en fais pas !

L'inconnu.e donna la torche à Sun, rajusta son haut-de-forme et tourna les talons dans la direction opposée à celle du Centre. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la galerie souterraine, s'éloignant de la jeune femme, petit à petit.

\- Bonne chance très chère ! clama l'étranger, Et ne vous retournez pas vers moi !

Sun serra fortement sa torche, déglutissant difficilement, cette personne la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle voulu demander pourquoi elle ne devait pas se retourner dans sa direction, mais prit garde du conseil et se mit en route vers le Centre, sans se retourner.

Et jamais elle ne se retourna.

Heureusement qu'elle a écouté ce conseil saugrenu, car si elle avait voulu regarder en arrière, elle aurait vu, un visage difforme avec les traits horriblement tirés, un sourire dément s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre, la bave aux lèvres, des canines immenses et des yeux rouges sang braqués sur elle, la suivant de près, silencieusement, flottant dans les airs, à quelques centimètres de sa nuque seulement et, portant un haut-de-forme…

Non, elle ne se retourna pas, et cette chose s'effaça lorsque Sun arriva enfin dans le quartier des Archiveurs.

* * *

 **Hey! Ça t'as plût ? J'espère perso ! Si oui n'hésite pas à laisser une ptite review! Et profites en pour me dire qui est cet étrange personnage indicant le chemin à Sun... Tu reçois un coockie si tu as juste !**

 **Allez, à bientôt ! °3°**


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'Ouest

**Hey! Alors voila la suite! Avec pleiiin de monde et j'ai la flemme de tous les mettre voila c'est la surprise bizoux**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'Ouest**

Sun arriva enfin dans le quartier des Archiveurs, elle reçu à boire et à manger de leur part. La jeune fille se présenta à Nyo, chef de ce petit clan souterrain, qui l'accueillit comme une reine. Le clan des Lacs Verts était respecté, c'était un modèle pour tout les autres, pacifiste, calme, donnant toujours à ceux dans le besoin. Il ne la força pas à raconter le terrible carnage, ne voulant pas raviver la plaie encore béante, de plus, il était déjà au courant. Les informations de ce genre se déplaçait vite, un Solitaire, le racontant à un autre, etc… Sun fit la connaissance de plusieurs membres du clan, notamment de Lemon, une jeune femme aux cheveux de paille, qui repeignait le quartier Sud, où se trouvait au paravant le clan des Lacs Verts.

\- Je n'y vais plus maintenant… confia-t-elle, craintive.

Il y eu aussi Aël, qui raconta à la jeune fille l'histoire de ce clan.

Formé dans un idéal de fratrie, les Archiveurs passaient leurs messages de paix grâce aux murs des différents quartiers, rappelant que ce fut la Guerre qui les a tous plongés dans cette abîme et qu'il ne fallait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. La jeune femme se pencha ensuite pour murmurer à l'oreille de Sun une bien étrange légende.

\- Il paraît qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang vit dans ces souterrains, dit elle à voix basse, Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais Nyo oui, il a rapporté avoir vu un Solitaire infirme gisant au sol, la gorge ouverte et, elle baissa encore la voix, Une bête difforme penchée en dessus…

Sun ne put retenir le décrochement de sa mâchoire, elle se demandait bien comment elle était arrivé ici en un seul morceau.

\- Nyo s'approcha alors pour faire fuir ce monstre espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard pour la victime, conta Aël, Mais la créature s'enfuit rapidement, et tout ce qu'il trouva comme trace fut un chapeau haut-de-forme…

Sun n'en revenait pas, l'étrange inconnu qu'elle avait croisé quelques temps au paravant était certainement ce monstre. Pourquoi l'avait il guidée ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas… Dévorée ?

Elle tremblait légèrement, de peur, d'angoisse, ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment semblait horrible et hostile.

Les Archiveurs lui assurèrent qu'ils s'occuperaient d'elle le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa route vers le Nord, dans la direction du Centre d'Internet.

* * *

Mad et Émeraude suivaient les deux Fossoyeurs qui les menaient en dehors du quartier de Wattpad. Ils mirent quelques jours avant d'enfin pouvoir rejoindre le quartier Ouest d'Internet, , dirigé par plusieurs personnes très influentes. Le quartier Ouest faisait partie des mieux conservés, ses bâtiments gris et morne, recouverts de mousse et de lierre, tenaient bon malgré le climat humide et pluvieux typique de l'Ouest. Il faisait bon vivre ici, si je puis dire, l'eau était abondante, assez propre, la terre fertile, la nature reprenait gentiment ses droits. Les quatre nouveaux venus aperçurent des silhouettes agiles sauter de toits en toits, leur jetant des regards à travers les trombes d'eau tombant des nuages. François et Elan ne semblaient s'en inquiéter tandis que Mad et Émeraude avaient chacun leurs armes en main, prêts à dégainer.

Alors que le petite groupe s'avançait à découvert, un hurlement d'alarme se fit entendre et cette fois les deux Solitaires se mirent en position de combat.

Des soldats, armés, arrivaient de toutes parts, épée, poignards, fusils, pistolets, en main, encerclant les voyageurs, les pointant de leurs armes. Les deux Fossoyeurs levèrent gentiment les mains en l'air, ne montrant pas le moindre signe d'inquiétude. Mad et Émeraude en revanche, s'étaient mis dos à dos, et réfléchissaient à toute allure pour un plan de sortie en bonne et due forme. Une jeune femme s'avança, la tête haute, à travers le rang de soldats. Ses longs cheveux châtains clair, presque blonds descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, trempés, et ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une flamme de malice.

Elle était suivie par un homme plutôt grand dont les cheveux semblaient indomptables et par un homme plus petit, aux yeux d'un bleu perçant. L'inconnue fit signe aux militaires de baisser leurs armes et s'avança, sourire aux lèvre, bras écartés, vers les deux Fossoyeurs, avant de les enlacer.

\- Ravie de vous revoir ici vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Nous aussi Mandra, répondit Elan en souriant à son tour.

La prénommée Mandra fit un pas de côté pour apercevoir les deux Solitaires, qui entre temps avaient rangés leurs armes, comprenant qu'ils ne courraient aucun danger pour le moment.

Émeraude se rappela de cette personne, une grande cheffe, magnanime, positive, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'aider les autres. Mais elle était aussi crainte, elle n'hésitait pas à envoyer ses soldats et assassins, terriblement bien formés, tuer les personnes menaçant de rompre la paix entre les clans. Intelligente et maligne, elle était redoutable.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant les nouveaux venus.

\- Je m'appelle Mad, commença le jeune homme, Et voici mon amie, Émeraude

Mandra hocha la tête et dit rapidement qu'ils seraient accueillis ici comme tout invités digne de ce nom.

Après ce court échange, Elan se permit de sauter dans les bras des deux jeunes hommes accompagnant leur cheffe.

\- Antoine ! Mathieu ! Vous m'avez tellement manqués ! s'écria la jeune noiraude.

\- Toi aussi Elan, répondirent-ils en riant.

François imita le geste de son amie, un peu moins hystérique admettons le, mais il ne put difficilement contenir sa joie.

Antoine et Mathieu étaient d'ancien Fossoyeurs, mais, fatigués de parcourir la ville immense d'Internet, ils décidèrent de se poser dans un clan stable, et Mandra les accepta avec joie, les deux jeunes hommes étant plutôt fort au combat.

Émeraude et Mad suivirent le groupe qui se déplaçait à présent vers le campement du clan. Mathieu marchait à leurs côtés, encadrant avec son ami ces deux inconnus. Il remarqua le pommeau étrange de l'épée de la jeune blonde, sculpté dans un bois blanc avec une pierre d'un éclat bleu intense sur le bout. Il la reconnue tout de suite, les légendes que l'on racontait persistait encore mais jamais il n'eut pensé qu'une descendante de ce clan si noble et craint soit encore parmi les vivants. On avait rapporté qu'aucun Pirate ne s'en était sorti…

« Étrange… » pensa-t-il, inquiet, « Qu'est ce qu'une Pirate vient faire là ? Est-elle vraiment Pirate ? A-t-elle volé cette épée ? »

Le campement se trouvait dans un immeuble en assez bon état, un feu brûlait au milieu de la pièce centrale se situant au rez-de-chaussée, quelques personnes s'affairaient à cuisiner un plat aux senteurs étranges mais alléchantes. Mandra prit à part les deux Fossoyeurs et demanda à Mathieu et Antoine d'emmener les invités dans les quartiers réservés à ceux-ci, au second étage.

Une fois la porte close, Mandra alla s'asseoir à son bureau, tranquillement, affichant un air neutre.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

François sentit l'angoisse prendre place dans son corps, le ton de sa voix exprimait colère et aigreur envers eux. Elan baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas affronter le regard assassin de la grande cheffe.

Anxieux, ils ne répondirent pas, se rongeant les ongles, fourrant leurs mains dans leurs poches trouées.

\- Qui, sont-ils ? réitéra-t-elle en appuyant chaque mot.

\- Des Solitaires, soupira Elan, Tu sais qu'il faut aider ceux dans le besoin Mandra et…

\- Non ! s'indigna celle ci en se levant d'un coup et en frappant sur la table, Non ! Plus maintenant !

Les Fossoyeurs reculèrent, apeurés par la réaction de la jeune femme si placide naturellement.

\- Comment ça plus maintenant ? Tu as toujours dit que tu aiderais n'importe qui, accepterais n'importe qui ici ! Mathieu et Antoine en sont la preuve ! s'emporta François, prit d'une colère noire.

\- Et bien ce temps est révolu François. répondit Mandra en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'écria Elan.

Mandra soupira longuement et alla se rasseoir dans sa chaise, elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, cherchant ses mots.

\- Vous n'êtes certainement pas au courant… murmura-t-elle, fatiguée.

Les regards interrogatifs qui se braquèrent sur elle lui donnèrent raison par la même occasion.

\- Il y a eu un carnage, le clan des Lacs Verts a été massacré. Aucun survivant connu à ce jour, enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté… Vous comprendrez que je ne peux plus accepter n'importe qui, imaginez si un de leurs agents infiltrait nos rangs pour ensuite prévenir ce clan meurtrier ? Ce serait la fin… soupira-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras meurtris.

François et Elan échangèrent un regard empli de compréhension mais aussi de peur. Quel clan avait pu commettre un tel carnage ?

* * *

Charlie ouvrit la porte de son bureau, sans grand ménagement pour celle ci, la claqua violemment et s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil vert, troué. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés noir et terriblement en désordre avant de reposer sa tête sur ce qui restait de dossier.

La pièce était assez bien meublée, il y a avait un bureau, une petite table où reposait une des dernières bouteilles d'alcool frelaté que produisaient autrefois les Pirates, deux fauteuils percés, ainsi qu'un vieux piano à queue noir, désaccordé mais entier, et un ramassis de planches qui servaient de lit. L'endroit était éclairé par une large fenêtre, à moitié cachée par des rideaux verts également et miteux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, fatigué par sa rude journée, mais fut de suite interpellé par le frappement incessant d'une canne sur le sol. Le jeune homme rouvrit les péniblement et se massa les tempes, agacé.

\- Moon… Laisse moi tranquille je te prie… soupira-t-il.

Mais le bruit incessant du bout de la canne tapant sur le carrelage fissuré allait le rendre fou d'ici peu et Moon ne semblait pas d'humeur a arrêté son manège.

\- Moon ! cria-t-il sans relever la tête de son dossier.

Mais le bruit continua, avec une légère intensité même.

Cette fois Charlie se leva d'un bond, arme au poing, un 9mm, il jeta un regard mais ne vit personne. Bon joueur, il rangea son arme, il fallait admettre que Moon savait se cacher très rapidement et rien que pour cette capacité, Charlie lui accorda sa grâce.

\- Allons Moon, je sais que tu es là, inutile de te cacher, je ne vais pas te tuer. En tout cas pas maintenant… soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber à nouveau dans le fauteuil.

Moon tomba devant lui, certainement du plafond, épousseta sa manche puis rajusta son haut-de-forme.

\- Wow. lâcha Charlie, agrippé au siège, Co-comment t'as fait ça toi?

\- Tu te poses trop de question Trésor, susurra Moon en allant s'asseoir sur le piano noir.

Charlie ne put se retenir de sourire face à la mention de son surnom, mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement, ses problèmes revenant à son esprit. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier, et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Charlie ? demanda Moon, innocemment, en s'asseyant devant les touches jaunâtres, autrefois blanche, du piano à queue.

Celui ci soupira longuement, il était exténué et n'avait pas forcément envie d'en parler.

\- Juste, laisse moi.

Moon commença alors à jouer une petite mélodie, lente, calme, mélancolique. Ses mains passèrent délicatement sur les touches de ce vestige, appuyant sur les bonnes notes, ne faisant jamais de fautes. Charlie se laissa bercer par cette douce mélodie, oubliant ses soucis, sa place de chef remise en question par son clan, les problèmes qu'avaient engendrés sont emportement sur cet innocent soldat, borgne maintenant. Il ricana un peu, se délectant de la sensation que lui avait prodigué ce geste. Oh, le soldat ne survivra pas longtemps, la cendre de cigarette étant restée dans son oeil réduit en bouillie. Son propre clan le craignait, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à le faire. Tout son clan ? Non, Moon ne le craignait pas. Cette personne qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un autre monde ne craignait personne, si ce n'est elle-même et sa folie. Charlie s'attarda un moment dans ses pensées de conquête, de pouvoir sur la ville entière d'Internet.

\- Au fait Trésor, j'ai croisé Sun, lâcha Moon en s'arrêtant de jouer.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils, se releva de son dossier pour faire face à l'étrange énergumène se trouvant dans son bureau.

\- Tu as vu qui ? articula-t-il froidement.

\- Tu sais, la fille que tu cherches, Sun. redit Moon innocemment en se levant de l'instrument.

Charlie eut de la peine à contenir la colère noire qui bouillonnait en lui. Il détestait être largué, surtout par Moon, oh non, il détestait lorsque quelqu'un avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il se leva, poings crispés, et s'avança vers l'étrange personnage aux cheveux rouge et au chapeau haut-de-forme. Moon savait exactement ce qu'il allait tenté, et attrapa la main de son adversaire en plein vol alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur son visage.

\- Tss… Tu me déçois Charlie, fit Moon en secouant la tête, Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me faire ça…

Sur ces quelques mots, les iris de la jeune femme virèrent au rouge foncé et elle mit Charlie à terre en faisant une clé de bras. Tranquillement, Moon s'assit sur le dos de sa victime en appuyant sur le bras de celui-ci sans pour autant le briser.

\- Où en étais-je ? demanda le tortionnaire, en se tapotant le menton du bout de sa canne, Ah oui ! Sun…

\- Libère moi sale vampire ! s'écria Charlie, en se débattant vainement.

Moon lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et passa sa main gantée sur le visage du jeune homme puis appuya fortement sur son bras, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te déboiter l'épaule Trésor, crois moi.

\- Retire tes salles pattes de moi ! continua de s'égosiller sa victime.

\- Sun ne tardera pas à arriver Trésor, je pense même qu'elle a déjà quitté les Archiveurs. informa Moon à son prisonnier, Et peut être qu'elle est déjà dans le quartier qui sait…

Après ses quelques paroles, Moon se leva, relâchant Charlie qui se retint tant bien que mal de lui asséner un coup. Il frotta son épaule douloureuse, et adressa un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme qui remit son chapeau en place sur ses courts cheveux rouge.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

\- Je l'ai croisée, mais ceci ne te regarde pas Charlie.

Moon ricana puis reprit sa canne avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas assuré. Il jongla avec sa canne en sifflotant, ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier regard à son supérieur qui fulminait.

\- Désolée, Trésor, dit elle en esquissant un sourire narquois.

La porte se referma et Charlie laissa éclater sa colère sur une chaise quelconque qu'il envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis le battant s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer le visage de Moon, froid et peu aimable.

\- Une dernière chose Charlie, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle « vampire », je t'égorge…

Sur ce, il parti pour de bon, laissant un Charlie fou de rage de s'être fait humilié ainsi. Il se rassit, encore fulminant, dans son fauteuil vert et réfléchit sur autre chose. Il s'alluma une cigarette, espérant secrètement que la fumée embrumerait son esprit pour lui faire oublier les instants précédents. Il s'occuperait de Moon un jour ou l'autre après tout, une mission suicide ou autre, il trouverait un moyen pour s'en débarrasser. Pour le moment il avait besoin de se détendre. Non, il lui fallait autre chose, plus puissant. L'odeur âcre du sang frais. Un meurtre ou… Un nouveau carnage… Oui, le clan de l'Ouest avait résisté trop longtemps, son heure était venue.

* * *

Mandra rentra dans la chambre assignée aux deux nouveaux venus, son intrusion fit sursauter les deux Solitaires couchés qui se redressèrent d'un bond.

\- Restez calme, je ne vais rien vous faire. rassura-t-elle en prenant place sur une chaise

Les deux amis se calmèrent et s'assirent sur leurs couches, écoutant ce qu'avait à dire la cheffe de clan.

\- François et Elan m'ont convaincu du fait que vous n'étiez pas des espions, soupira-t-elle, presque à contre-coeur.

\- Nous voilà rassurés, murmura Mad.

\- Il faut que je vous mette au courant, le clan des Lacs Verts a été massacré… informa Mandra, Et je pense que le clan responsable de tout ça ne va pas tardez à nous attaquer nous. C'est pour ça que je vous demanderais de rester, nous avons besoin d'aide supplémentaires et vous êtes les bienvenus.

\- Nous sommes des Solitaires, nous ne sommes pas censés nous battre pour un clan quel qu'il soit… rappela le jeune homme.

\- Ce sont les règles, renchérit Émeraude.

Mandra secoua la tête, désappointée, effectivement, c'était les règles. Et personne ne les avait transgressées jusqu'à présent.

\- Mademoiselle Pirate, je vous en prie, nous avons besoin de renfort. Vous et votre épée seraient les bienvenues à notre secours, continua Mandra, désespérée.

La fin était proche pour le clan de l'Ouest, inévitable et glaçante. Mandra le savait, et était résolue à gagner cette bataille. Mais sans aide, aussi infime qu'elle soit, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Elle leur expliqua longuement la situation, les faits rapportés, la peur, mais aussi le fait que, dehors, seuls, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps. Ce qui ne ravi guère Mad. Il détestait rester dans un clan, il détestait la monarchie, le système, tout. Il haïssait ce monde. Mais quitte à mourir, autant le faire pour la bonne cause.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda Émeraude curieuse.

\- Votre épée, Mademoiselle, n'est pas inconnue pour ceux qui connaissent les légendes. Je ne peux dire son nom mais je sais qu'elle est redoutable, et certainement plus dans vos mains. dit elle.

Mad aurait voulu enlever Émeraude de ce monde, la jugeant trop jeune et trop précieuse pour celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas la voir tuer, il savait combien cette sensation était horrible à vivre et il ne souhait en aucun cas que la jeune fille la vive également. Il aurait voulu fuir à nouveau avec elle, l'emmener loin de ce monde sanglant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Et il le regretta.

* * *

 **Hey again! Ça vous a plût ? si oui n'hésitez pas à me laisser une ptite review pour me donner votre avis sur cette histoire! Je vous aime beaucoup, merci de me lire ça me fait vraiment super plaisir. Keur °3°**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Assaut Suicide

**Chapitre 5 : Assaut suicide**

Charlie triturait nerveusement son arme d'une main, tandis que l'autre portait à ses lèvres sa bouffée de nicotine habituelle. Ses doigts fins passaient encore et encore sur la crosse en bois de la vieille arme. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur les marques taillées par un ancien couteau, indiquant le nombre de victime importantes dessus. Six, le nombre de chefs qu'il avait froidement abattus.

« Quel dommage que tu n'y sois pas Sam… » sourit ironiquement Charlie.

Il tira une longue bouffée de nicotine avant de lâcher :

\- Ta fille s'y trouvera peut être, mon cher.

Il ricana légèrement, Sun n'allait pas tarder à arriver et elle allait l'aider à mettre le reste de son plan en place. Elle en était même la clé, précieuse, sans elle, il n'arriverait à rien. Moon devait, en revanche, disparaître. Cette satanée créature avait certainement déjà prévu de tout dévoiler à leur invitée. Il ne pouvait la laisser faire. Alors que ses poumons s'emplissait de la fumée mortelle, il réfléchissait à un plan pour se débarrasser de cette créature. Charlie connaissait le passé de Moon, que trop bien, et il savait qu'elle allait parler avec Sun, lui révéler son plan. Ou peut être pas, il n'en savait rien. Moon ne se battait que pour lui, et n'avait peur que de lui même. C'était une personne bien étrange, folle certes, mais extrêmement réfléchie. Un adversaire redoutable.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'aime les défis. ricana le jeune homme avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Un soldat rentra en trombe dans son bureau, le visage blanc, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Il salua brièvement son supérieur puis se mit à bégayer ce qui agaça profondément Charlie. Celui ci leva son arme d'un air blasé et pointa le soldat qui cessa immédiatement tout mouvement.

\- Ar-ti-cu-le, fit son chef, exaspéré.

\- Heu… Mon-, Ma-, Moon m'a chargé de vous dire que Sun était rentrée dans le quartier… Et que il-elle, il déglutit difficilement, son interlocuteur virant au rouge.

\- Et ? demanda Charlie, froidement, tentant en vain de se contenir.

\- Et que peut être il, heu, elle, enfin Moon la mènerait jusqu'ici.

\- Peut être ?! s'emporta le jeune homme.

Le preux soldat se remit à trembler et pris ses jambes à son cou lorsque son supérieur se leva et se mit à lui tirer dessus. Mais il était déjà loin et le bruit des balles se perdit dans les couloir vides, les projectiles se stoppèrent dans le bois de la porte ainsi que dans le mur gris en face. Lorsque son chargeur fut vide, il se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil, rangeant son arme et s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Moon… Tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu prennes de l'avance sur moi.

Il tira à nouveau la fumée mortelle émanant de sa cigarette avant de la jeter au loin.

\- Tu deviens trop présent dans mes plans, petite vampire… Je crois que je vais devoir t'éloigner, il sourit, Si ce n'est t'éliminer…

* * *

Sun s'avançait faiblement dans le plus grand quartier d'Internet, le Centre. Les deux tours les plus imposantes de la ville s'y dressaient, non loin d'elle. Twitter et Facebook avaient tenues bon, transperçant les nuages noirs qui planaient en ce début de soirée. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop bien où aller, elle ne connaissait pas ce quartier. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement entre les décombres des bâtiments, un rire fou se fit entendre, se répercutant contre les parois fissurées de l'endroit désert.

\- Q-qui est là ? lança Sun, peu rassurée par l'obscurité s'avançant toujours plus, s'apprêtant à fondre sur elle.

\- Ne sois pas si effrayée voyons ! lança la voix inconnue.

L'inconnu ria un peu et sorti d'un bâtiment à moitié effondré sur lui-même, il regarda Sun et la gratifia d'un large sourire assez dérangeant.

\- Vous… ? articula Sun, étonnée de revoir l'androgyne.

Celui-ci retira son chapeau haut-de-forme et fit une légère courbette pour saluer la voyageuse, il s'avança vers la jeune femme, jonglant avec sa canne.

\- Bienvenue au Centre ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant le quartier délabré tout autour de lui. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te faire les louanges d'un endroit en ruine et d'une civilisation décadente ne possédant plus aucune once d'humanité.

\- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, qui, tout comme vous, parlait avec la même ironie dans sa voix, la même haine. commença Sun.

Elle s'approcha de l'étrange énergumène, le détaillant un peu plus. Il souriait, dévoilant ses grandes canines blanches et certainement coupantes comme les lames d'un rasoir. Son regard s'attarda sur les pupilles rouges sombres de son interlocuteur, une étrange couleur pour un étrange personnage.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tuée dans les souterrains ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas à le faire, mais sois sûre d'une chose petite Sun, iel s'approcha, Si je l'avais fait, je l'auras fait lentement, très lentement.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, sa gorge se nouant de peur face au sourire carnassier de l'assassin. Sa manière de parler lui rappelait une vieille connaissance, perdue depuis quelques années maintenant.

\- Moon… murmura Sun.

La susnommée recula de quelques pas, un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, répondit il du tac au tac.

\- Tu as pas mal changé il faut dire.

\- Certes.

\- Tais-toi.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, Moon sourit à nouveau et enleva son chapeau avant de se frotter ses cheveux rouges, les mettant un peu plus en bataille qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Tu avais les cheveux noirs avant.

\- Longue histoire, soupira Moon.

\- Que c'est il passé avec tes yeux ?

\- J'ai bu trop de sang ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Compliqué ?

\- Crois moi tu veux pas savoir.

Moon se mit à tourner autour de son amie d'enfance, la détaillant à son tour, passant une main sur ses ailes noires. Sun frissonna lorsque le souffle de la créature passa sur sa nuque.

\- Qui te dit que je ne veux pas le savoir ? demanda la jeune femme, tentant désespérément de reprendre confiance en elle.

Mais les yeux et les gestes de son ancienne amie la dérangeait, Moon dégageait une aura malaisante qui donnait envie de fuir loin, sans se retourner, juste fuir.

\- Toi, il effleura le bout des ailes, Elles ont bien grandies. dit il pour lui-même.

\- Moi ?

\- Petite princesse, protégée du monde cruel par son père, si innocente… ricana le vampire.

\- Tais-toi…

\- Ton cher père… Si tu savais…

\- Tais-toi !

Sun gifla Moon pour lui imposer le silence, elle ne broncha pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux, leurs pupilles virant au rouge écarlate et fixa la jeune femme qui se mit à reculer.

\- Petit soleil… Loin de son univers chaud et doux… susurra-t-il.

Cette fois, Sun se contenta de serre le poing, ne disant rien mais jetant un regard noir vers l'énergumène. Moon remit son chapeau sur ses cheveux rouges en souriant.

\- Et si susceptible, ricana-t-il.

Il jongla avec sa canne avant de la pointer vers une des deux grandes tours de la ville d'Internet.

\- Va vers Twitter, tu y trouveras Charlie.

\- Charlie ?

\- Oui, le nouveau chef du Centre, beau jeune homme, gâchette facile, c'est un meurtrier.

Sun haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, son père lui avait pourtant dit de rejoindre le Centre, que le chef était un ami, pas un meurtrier. Moon devait lui jouer des tours, elle a toujours menti, menti pour se rendre intéressante, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

\- Tu te fiches de moi n'est ce pas ? dit elle froidement, Mon père m'a dit d'aller là-bas ! Il n'aurait jamais été ami avec un « meurtrier » comme tu dis !

\- Que t'a-t-il dit, mot pour mot ?

\- « Va au Centre, le chef est un vieil ami » répéta Sun, sûre d'elle.

\- Vieux il l'était ! s'exclama Moon en riant, Il n'a pas survécu aux coups que lui a asséné Charlie.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sun passa devant le vampire en veillant à bien le bousculer, puis se mit en route vers les deux tours d'Internet. Elle n'adressa pas un regard à son amie d'enfance, l'ignorant totalement.

\- En souvenir du bon vieux temps, tu ne diras rien à Charlie, enfin, si tu tiens encore un peu à moi. lança Moon alors que son amie s'éloignait.

\- Et pourquoi je tiendrais encore à toi ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sun fini par disparaître au détour d'un croisement, laissant Moon pantois face aux dernières paroles de la jeune femme. Sa confiance en elle disparut d'un coup, elle craquait, Moon craquait. Il en était le premier surpris, lui qui se riait de la mort elle-même craquait face à sa meilleure amie. Enfin, son ancienne meilleure amie. Elle se sentait bête, faible et impuissante, toutes ces émotions ne la rendrait pas meilleure. Elle aurait voulu la rattraper, lui crier dessus, lui demander pardon pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, se mettre à genoux devant elle en s'excusant mille fois de ne pas être intervenu lors du massacre de son clan. L'enlacer en pleurant dans son épaule, l'enlacer, l'étreindre, se réfugier dans ses bras. Moon rit, elle rit à gorge déployée pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Les sentiments, cracha-t-il en essuyant la larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Elle repeignit son sourire énigmatique et s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations, tout en jonglant de sa canne.

* * *

Sun arriva enfin dans le clan du Centre. Après avoir laissé Moon seul, elle était tombée sur une patrouille de soldats qui l'escortèrent jusqu'à leur chef, des petits soldats n'osaient le regarder droit dans les yeux, il était craint de tous. Mais pas respecté, et ça, Sun le remarqua tout de suite. Les soldats sifflaient dans son dos, lui lançaient des regards noirs. Finalement, Moon avait peut être raison. Elle fut amenée dans le bureau aux reflets vert-argent du meneur, il était assis dans son fauteuil, un verre à moitié plein d'un alcool frelaté dans la main. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, dans un autre fauteuil vert en tout aussi mauvais état que le reste du bâtiment, que le reste du monde. Il déboucha une de ces vieilles bouteilles d'alcool frelaté et servit un verre à Sun qui réprima son dégoût au profit de la politesse. Charlie trinqua et bu d'une traite le liquide orangé aux vapeurs étranges. La jeune femme ne fit que de tremper ses lèvres dans la substance écoeurante qu'elle déposa rapidement sur la table et ne toucha plus de la discussion.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Charlie, remarquant le geste de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci répondit par une petite moue gênée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés reprit un verre et se mit confortablement dans son fauteuil. Un silence de mort s'installa, Sun n'osait pas parler, elle regardait la pièce et si le silence fut mortel, ce bureau n'était pas en reste. Les taches de sang éparpillées sur les murs lui faisaient froid dans le dos, les impacts de balles accompagnaient les oeuvres d'art à moitié brûlées accrochées au mur. Un matelas de paille se trouvait dans un coin, il devait appartenir à Charlie - du moins elle ne voulait pas envisager autre chose. Les carreaux des grandes fenêtres étaient pour la plupart brisés, cependant les épais rideaux verts limitaient le vent et gardaient la chaleur de la pièce. Un bureau et un piano se trouvaient également dans cette pièce. Qui eut crut qu'au crépuscule de l'humanité l'on éprouverait encore le besoin de jouer du piano ?

\- Bien, commença le meneur, Parlons peu, parlons bien veux-tu ?

* * *

\- Un assaut dans l'Ouest ? s'étonna Moon.

\- Oui, répondit Charlie assis calmement à son bureau, Et je veux que ce soit toi qui en prenne la tête.

\- Tiens donc… murmura son interlocuteur, méfiant.

Il plissa les yeux, analysant le visage neutre du chef de clan. Moon avait compris, et pourtant, s'en alla en obéissant aux ordres–ce qui, en passant, était une première. Il replaça son chapeau haut-de-forme sur ses cheveux et rassembla son équipe pour l'expédition que lui avait confié Charlie. Elle croisa Sun dans les couloirs, celle-ci l'ignora pleinement.

« Tu me payeras ça Charlie. » pensa Moon lorsque son amie d'enfance ne déniât même pas à lui adresser un regard. Charlie était un fin manipulateur, il savait trouver les mots pour convaincre n'importe qui.

Moon et son équipe composée d'une dizaine de personnes sortirent du refuge se situant au pied de la tour Twitter et se mirent en route vers l'Ouest, pour leur assaut. En regardant les personnes qui l'accompagnait, le jeune homme dû se retenir d'éclater de rire. Charlie avait tellement peur de lui qu'il préférait l'envoyer droit à la mort, de manière à ne pas avoir son sang sur les mains. Cependant, il aurait pu se donner un peu plus de peine pour convaincre Moon. L'équipe se composait uniquement de ramassis, de personnes sachant à peine charger une arme ou se servir d'une épée. De la chair à canon qu'envoyait Charlie au combat pour faire croire à une malencontreuse mission ratée.

\- Franchement, Charlie, tu me déçois. murmura Moon sur le chemin.

Sans pression, la jeune femme jongla avec sa canne en sifflotant, ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêcherait d'arriver à ses fins, et la Mort ne la faucherait pas ainsi, elle s'en fit le serment.

Le Centre ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'Ouest, à une journée de marche environ. Ce n'était pas très logique, on avait nommés les quartiers non de par leur orientations au soleil mais de par la taille de la ville. Les quartiers différaient de taille et certains n'avaient même pas de nom. Le Centre n'était pas le plus grand de tous, celui de Wattpad, désormais abandonné aux forces du désert, l'était bien plus et il fallait bien plusieurs jours pour le traverser. De quelconque manière, chaque quartiers possédaient un écosystème propre. Ainsi le Centre était doux, l'Ouest pluvieux, le Sud désertique, le Nord… et bien le Nord on ne savait pas vraiment. Les légendes racontent qu'une poudre blanche y tombe à une certaine période de l'année mais personne n'y est jamais vraiment allé. Ou plutôt personne n'ose s'y aventurer. Personne n'est jamais revenu des expéditions, au final, des barrières ont été placées aux frontières respectives avec cette inscription :

« Aux plus courageux, ou aux plus désireux d'en finir »

Après tout, le courage n'existait presque plus, contrairement au désir de mourir qui habitait bon nombre de personnes dans cette gigantesque ville.

* * *

La petite troupe arriva aux dernières lueurs du jour dans le quartier de l'Ouest. Moon regarda d'un air méfiant les hauteurs. Les habitants de ce quartiers étaient connus pour leurs capacités à sauter de toit en toit, à se dissimuler habilement dans le décor gris sombre de ces murs. Ils étaient de redoutables combattants, mais eux, contrairement aux autres, avaient un sens de l'honneur remarquable et ne tuait jamais, sauf bonnes raisons. Moon salua Mandra pour ça, elle ne tuait pas mais pouvait faire pire, elle torturait pour avoir les réponses qu'elle souhaitait. La cheffe de ce clan était fin stratège, prête à tout pour faire ce qu'elle pense être juste.

Moon dispersa son groupe, au moins ils se feraient tués sans trop de douleur. Charlie était tellement prévisible, la jeune femme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Si il voulait que ce plan réussisse il avait certainement déjà envoyer une missive anonyme prévenir Mandra. Celle-ci ne prendrait pas de risque et capturerait que la tête du groupe : Moon.

Elle était réputée, de par ses méfaits, sa folie, et ses pouvoirs. La capturer vaudrait plus que la reconnaissance d'un clan. L'androgyne au chapeau haut-de-forme s'avança au milieu de l'avenue principale, jonglant avec sa canne, regardant du coin de l'oeil les toits où commençait à s'agiter quelques silhouettes agiles.

Un hurlement déchira la nuit. Moon se stoppa, un de ses hommes venait certainement de se faire tuer. Elle resta immobile, tendant l'oreille. Son ouïe était aussi affutée que ses canines.

Un autre cri strident se fit entendre.

« Deux, il en reste cinq. » pensa la jeune femme en rajustant son haut-de-forme.

Un autre, puis un autre et encore un.

« Deux. »

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que le petit groupe était rentré dans le quartier et presque tous y étaient déjà morts. Moon fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ne l'avait on pas encore attaqué ? Au milieu de l'avenue il était pourtant bien visible. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle entendit enfin quelqu'un s'approcher. D'une rapidité surhumaine elle se retourna et dégaina son arme à feu, visa et tira. La soldate s'effondra, une balle entre ses deux yeux écarquillés. La détonation allait faire venir toute la meute, et elle le savait bien, elle n'attendait que ça. En attendant elle se délecta de ce nouveau meurtre, s'accroupit aux côtés de sa victime et huma profondément le parfum de son sang frais coulant sur le goudron humide. Elle aurait bien voulu le goûter si un groupe ne s'était pas interposé.

Moon se releva dignement, arme au poing. Le groupe l'encerclait.

\- Pauvre Samantha… murmura Mandra en rentrant dans le cercle.

Reconnaissant sa voix, Moon se retourna et pointa son arme sur elle sans trembler. La cheffe de clan resta placide alors que la vingtaine de personne autour dégainèrent épées et pistolets en direction de l'intrus.

Moon serra fermement la crosse de son arme et se prépara à combattre. Mandra lui adressa un regard des plus noirs avant de se détourner et de lancer son ordre, tel une balle sifflante ;

\- Tuez ce monstre.

Moon tira le premier, la balle vola pour atteindre sa cible en plein dans l'épaule. Mandra s'effondra en retenant un hurlement de douleur. Ses sbires tentèrent tant bien que mal d'atteindre la jeune femme. Émeraude qui regardait la scène de loin courut pour aider Mandra à se relever et se mettre à l'abri. Encerclée, Moon ne pouvait plus les atteindre. Lorsque son arme fut vide elle l'envoya dans la tête d'un de ses assaillants et continua de frapper à l'aide de sa canne et de ses poings.

Charlie avait bien joué, Mandra avait effectué son rôle à la perfection et Moon, la reine sur l'échiquier, venait de tomber.

Ils étaient trop nombreux pour que l'énergumène ait une chance. Elle perdit sa canne, elle peinait à esquiver. Un puissant coup sur la tête la fit tituber avant de tomber au sol, toujours conscient, elle vit ses assaillants se ruer sur elle pour la maîtriser. Elle voulu se débattre, mais ce fut vain. Et un autre coup l'envoya au pays des songes.

* * *

WOUUUAAAAA ÇA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS! Pfiou, j'ai galéré sur celui-là j'admets. J'ai encore tant de personnages à introduire mon dieu aaaaaaah

Si vous êtes perdus avec les pronoms que j'utilise pour Moon c'est que moi même je suis pas sûr de ce qu'iel est (Moon étant moi je sais pas trop) et moi même je suis souvent perdu x)

Enfin espérons que ça va s'arranger pour Moon.


End file.
